Love is bitter sweet!
by Blueray-dragon-girl
Summary: Malik and Bakura meet up by accident and discover they have feelings for eachother! chapter 8 is up!
1. Why don't you leave?

Summary - This story contains Yaoi a definite pairing is Malik Ishtar and Yami Bakura. Bakura and Malik meet up again by accident and decide to explore their feelings for each other. Lots of angst adding my own views in to it as well.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-gi-oh or the song Bother by Corey Taylor  
  
Blueraydragon@yahoo.co.uk Rated - Pg-14+  
  
Genre: Romance/angst/humour  
  
Notes: When there is a mental link say between Ryou and Bakura or Yugi and Yami, yeah they in it to / / hikari to yami // // yami to hikari got it? Good. I am not promoting alcohol its bad very bad, oh what the hell no one ever listens to me anyway.  
  
Love is bitter sweet!  
  
Chapter One - Why don't you leave?  
  
If you walked down a certain street that seemed perfectly normal the first thing you would notice is, that the street in question was unusually quiet. No sound could be heard even the birds were silent as if afraid to utter a single throaty, note. Until you passed by a certain house and from within loud shouts and curses float down to your ears, then a yelp of pain and fear as someone got hit. This house is the home of Ryou and his yami Bakura.  
  
"Shut the fuck up", shouted Bakura as his hikari cringed in a corner. "You are pathetic you make sick, Ra quit crying or do want another beating"?  
  
"Please yami I'm sorry I won't do it again", Ryou tried to huddle away his brown eyes filled with fear. "I promise please don't hurt me".  
  
"Get this fucking mess tidied up or suffer later", the yami spat before stomping off.  
  
I wish I was too dead to cry  
  
My self infliction fades Stones to throw at my creator Masticates to which I cater  
  
You don't need to bother I don't need to be I keep slipping further When I'm done I won't let go it til it bleeds  
  
Ryou stayed in the corner sniffing back more tears as he strained to listen, for the movements of his yami downstairs. Just a little longer to make sure he won't come back up, the front door slammed shut and Ryou sighed with relief. The white-haired teen set about clearing up the broken glass and other objects that Bakura had thrown at him.  
  
"Why does he do this to me? I haven't done anything wrong"! He thought bitterly to himself. "Yami hits me I cry, he torments and tortures me because I'm weak in his eyes. Does yami enjoy it?"  
  
Hobbling down the stairs was a little hard his ankle had got twisted slightly trying to escape Bakura, he groaned as it twinges painfully with each step. Ryou shuffled to the kitchen and a moan escapes him as sees the smashed plates on the floor, Bakura did it before chasing the light to his room the spirit said Ryou wasn't doing the washing up fast enough. The hikari snapped back that he was doing it as fast as he could, bad idea back chatting sets Bakura off on one of his little "I'm the boss you're my slave" trips. Opening a cupboard Ryou spied a dustpan and brush sighing he knelt on the floor to sweep up the broken plates, standing up a flash of a shiny object on a side counter catches Ryou's eye he turns to see it's a sharp looking kitchen knife. Trembling he reaches for it clenching it in his pale hand.  
  
"All I need to do is cut deep enough and I can escape this living hell", Ryou grimly thought. "Just slash open those veins and I die". The knife fell from his hand clattering to the floor as a fresh wave of sobs racked him, he slid down the counter and curls in to a foetal position crying hot tears. "I can't do it", he wailed. "I don't have the guts to end it". Little does he realize it takes more courage not to do it and keep on living to face your fears.  
  
I wish I was too dead to care  
  
If indeed I cared at all Never had a voice to protest So you fed me shit to digest  
  
Bakura was pissed off as he moodily walked the streets of Domino City wearing a long, faded trench coat. "How dare that little prick back chat to me, I taught him to hold his tongue", the dark growled grumpily to himself. "Perhaps I should cut out his tongue, and keep it pickled in a jar", Bakura chuckled dryly. "OW". He glared up from the pavement to find he had bumped in to Mai Valentine. "Watch where you're going fucking whore", came a snarled insult.  
  
Mai seemed to be indifferent to the tomb robber she answered back, "I think you're the one who should watch where their going. You bashed in to me".  
  
"Listen hear I am not my worthless excuse for a hikari", he hissed dangerously. "If you aren't careful I'll slit your throat the next time I see you".  
  
She took a step back, "Geez, fine keep your wig on". Mai watches Bakura walked on grunting with satisfaction at her reaction. She ponders, "Ryou must've been beaten again I think I'll go round and check if he's alright".  
  
I wish I had a reason  
  
My thoughts were open season (Note - or flaws not exactly sure) For this I gave up trying One good turn deserves my dying  
  
Knocking on the door. Ryou trembled as he slowly opened the door screwing up his eyes for the expected blow, when it didn't come he cautiously opened them and saw Mai smiling at him.  
  
She merely kept smiling sweetly, "Ryou I came round to see if you were ok".  
  
Dumbstruck he stood there with a blank look. How long had it been since someone asked him if he was ok? Bursting in to fresh tears Ryou flung his arms around Mai and clung to her, she shook her head sadly trying to de-tangle herself from the crying teen. Holding his hand she stepped through the door and strode to the living room sitting on a sofa, Ryou followed behind her using a spare hand to wipe away his tears. Mai is one of those people who can go in a house once and remember the exact layout of the place, she had been here once so she knew where she was going. Sitting on the sofa Mai watched Ryou who still whimpered a little before he laid down on the sofa resting his head in Mai's lap, he faced away from her staring at a wall. Mai smiled with concern stroking the snow-white hair to comfort the light who sobbed on her.  
  
You don't need to bother I don't need to be I keep slipping further When I'm done I won't let go it til it bleeds  
  
One of Ryou's sleeves had rolled up a little, Mai noticed gashes along the pale flesh she touched his arm and Ryou flinched.  
  
"Did Bakura do these to you"? She asked.  
  
Ryou shook his head, "No I did them only on my arms, Bakura did the rest".  
  
Mai's voice fills with worry, "Why Ryou? Why have you done this to yourself"?  
  
I wish I'd died Instead of lived The zombie hides my face Shell forgotten with its memories I was left with cryptic entries  
  
"Because I'm worthless and weak, so I harm myself hoping the pain will go away. But it doesn't Bakura just deals out more, I wish I never been born then I wouldn't have to suffer", Ryou practically wailed the last words.  
  
Mai soothes, "Hush Ryou I'm going to make a call if they agree to my proposal I want you to pack, you can leave here and be safe from Bakura". She eased herself from under Ryou's head and headed to the phone.  
  
The light tried to grab her as she left fear of abandonment etching his angelic features, "Don't leave me".  
  
"I'll be back shortly promise, I'm only in the next room".  
  
You don't need to bother I don't need to be I keep slipping further When I'm done I won't let go it til it bleeds  
  
Walking in to his favourite bar the dark got only a few stares of disdain from the pub-goers, he noticed they weren't regulars here otherwise they would know better. A boy with platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes sat on a stool at the bar, it also happened to be right next to his favourite stool. Bakura frowned as he recognized the boy to be Malik Ishtar, one time ally and lost friend. Malik motioned for the tomb robber to set next to him, he obliged with a annoyed grunt.  
  
"Usual is it sir"? Asked the all too happy bar tender. Bakura nodded.  
  
"So", Malik began. "What are you doing here Bakura"?  
  
"I could ask the same of you Malik", the other groused back. "I come here all the fucking time and this is the only time I seen you in here. Come to think of it I hadn't seen you since our defeat in Battle City".  
  
Malik stared at his drink a large rum and coke, he idly swirled it around watching the miniature whirlpool in the glass, "I wanted to try somewhere different for a change, and if Isis finds out I'd been drinking under-age again she'll go berserk".  
  
Bakura chuckled, "I suppose you used a fake Id card". The blonde Egyptian nods. "Baka I hope you don't get caught".  
  
"You don't mean that, you'd love it if I got arrested. Something else for you to laugh at"!  
  
A pint of Fosters was passed to the spirit and he smirked thinking about the arms of blissful intoxication, both teens sat in silence for a while neither saying anything to the other. Until Malik re- found his voice.  
  
Lavender eyes sparkled as he spoke, "Do you remember the day we met? You took my knife and stabbed your arm with it".  
  
He got an odd kind of grunt in reply Bakura had just finished his second pint and wasn't really keeping a check on his tongue, "Yeah I had to make an impression somehow to seal our deal, it just so happened I was in Ryou's body and made the impression on him".  
  
"Well you made an impression on me certainly", came a slight slurred response.  
  
Bakura drapes an arm round Malik's shoulders, "From the very first moment I laid eyes you I thought Ra he's sexy with a bad attitude, a motor-bike and not forgetting you got that midriff thing going on".  
  
Malik gives the dark a look of shock, "Bakura you're more pissed than me, perhaps you should go home".  
  
"Don't tell me what to fucking do, I am Bakura I do what I want", he snarled. The blonde flinched at the sudden outburst of anger, he looked fearfully at his drunken friend.  
  
/Yami I'm leaving you/ came Ryou's nervous voice through the link.  
  
//What do you mean you're fucking leaving? You're not going anywhere// a slurred growl rushed over their bond.  
  
/I'm leaving and its final/ the hikari replied with more courage /When you get home I'll be gone and don't try to find me either, I never want to speak to you again/  
  
He began to sober damn that bastard to the shadow realm and back// Who put you up to this? There's no way in everything that is evil in the shadow realm you'd be brave enough to do this by yourself//  
  
Bakura sensed Ryou shrug and the light sighed/Goodbye yami/ a mental block flung up after the last word.  
  
You don't need to bother I don't need to be I keep slipping further When I'm done I won't let go of deceit (note - no idea there at all to proper lyrics)  
  
"FUCK", he yelled in his fury. "How dare he! That little bastard can't just leave me, ungrateful son of a bitch". Grabbing a third pint Bakura downed it, wiped his mouth and proceeded to stagger out the bar.  
  
Laughing in a drunken state at the robber leaving Malik mused, "Ryou left Bakura? Hmm Bakura does look hot even when he's drunk" Out loud, "Oh shit I think I'm gonna blow" His hand flew to his mouth trying to force some control over his own involuntary actions. He only had at least 3 rum and cokes, but Malik is a light-weight same as the yami who just left.  
  
"Go ahead you do that in here and I'll ban you for life". The bartender points to the door. "OUT"  
  
Staggering outside he exploded in to the gutter kneeling on the pavement as he retched violently. "FUCKING TOMB ROBBER"!! Loud was Malik's cursing.  
  
To be Continued... 


	2. Loneliness and friendship

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-gi-oh or the songs from "Queen Of The Damned" I do however own the damn CD the songs are on.  
  
Blueraydragon@yahoo.co.uk Rated - Pg-14+  
  
Genre: Romance/angst/humour  
  
Notes: When there is a mental link say between Ryou and Bakura or Yugi and Yami, yeah they in it to / / hikari to yami // // yami to hikari.  
  
"FUCK", he yelled in his fury. "How dare he! That little bastard can't just leave me, ungrateful son of a bitch". Grabbing a third pint Bakura downed it, wiped his mouth and proceeded to stagger out the bar.  
  
Laughing in a drunken state at the robber leaving Malik mused, "Ryou left Bakura? Hmm Bakura does look hot even when he's drunk" Out loud, "Oh shit I think I'm gonna blow" His hand flew to his mouth trying to force some control over his own involuntary actions. He only had at least 3 rum and cokes, but Malik is a light-weight same as the yami who just left.  
  
"Go ahead you do that in here and I'll ban you for life". The bartender points to the door. "OUT"  
  
Staggering outside he exploded in to the gutter kneeling on the pavement as he retched violently. "FUCKING TOMB ROBBER"!! Loud was Malik's cursing.  
  
Love is bitter sweet!  
  
Chapter Two - Loneliness and friendship  
  
Almost a month had passed since Ryou had left his yami, no one cared about the spirit's none appearance. Except one platinum blonde Egyptian boy who stood outside Bakura's front door, he raked a shaking hand through his hair before knocking on the door. No answer so he knocked harder.  
  
"FUCK OFF"! Came a muffled yell from within. "NO ONE'S FUCKING HOME PISS OFF"!  
  
I'm trapped in this world  
  
Lonely and fading Heart broke and waiting For you to come We are trapped in this world And its not meant for me, for me  
  
Malik sighs and calls through the letter box, "Its me Malik and I know you're home Bakura or you wouldn't tell me to fuck off". The door flew open and there stood Bakura in all his filthy glory, his white-hair tangled, clothes dirty and smelly, also he didn't particularly look clean himself. "Ra Bakura you look terrible"! Malik peers in to the house, "Your house seems to be worse off though". Without a single glare or grunt the dark ploughed his way through, food cartons and empty coke cans to sit on the sofa. Malik stumbled his way over to stand in front of his friend, "You've done enough moping around, now get upstairs and take a bath, while I tidy up around here".  
  
Bakura raises an eyebrow, "How the hell do you know how to clean? Besides its Ryou's job". Indeed it used to be for the tomb robber didn't have a clue about keeping a house tidy, when you're a thief you tend not stay in one place too long due to the risk of capture.  
  
Laughing Malik replies, "Isis has me well house trained now go get cleaned up".  
  
"I don't have any clean clothes", the other snarled back.  
  
"Well take off the clothes you have on and I'll put them through the wash for you", smiles Malik. Glaring daggers at his friend the spirit strips off his clothes including boxers, and tosses the pile at Malik then grumpily goes upstairs. Grinning like a moron the blonde headed for the kitchen and put the clothes in the washing machine, he went red as he thought to himself, "I got to see Bakura naked heh, man he sure is hot very sexy". He goes about trying to find a black bin liner and proceeds to tidy up shuffling around the room.  
  
Did you think its cool  
  
To walk right up To take my life And fuck it up? Well did you?  
  
I HATE YOU!  
  
I see hell in your eyes Taken in by surprise Touching you makes me feel alive And touching you makes me die inside  
  
Ryou was happy. Living in the Muto residence he returned to his normal happy go lucky self, Yugi watched him closely over the first few weeks and hid all sharp objects. //Ryou has improved a lot since he first came here// spoke Yami over the mental link for he was out buying food.  
  
/Yes and I'm glad, Ryou looks better smiling/ Yugi still watched Ryou intently while he hums round the kitchen.  
  
//Aibou you're staring at him again// Yami chided gently, the hikari blushed.  
  
Yugi averted his gaze to the table he was sitting at /I can't help it Yami he's so beautiful/  
  
Yami tuts //Be careful about what you say, Ryou is a friend telling him how you feel may ruin it. You don't even know if he feels the same way//  
  
/I know, see you when you get home/, he sighed and closed the link.  
  
"Talking to Yami again"? Asks the white-haired light smiling serenely.  
  
Yugi nods, "Yeah we was talking about how you've improved since you came here".  
  
Ryou's look darkens a little, "Oh really? It was real nice of you to let me stay, you know what my yami is like but I can't stay here forever".  
  
"Yes you can stay here forever if you have to, or at least until you can find somewhere else to live", the shorter teen soothed over his friend's worry. "We're friends and friends help each other when they're in trouble". Thinks, "Did I just do a friendship speech? Oh no". Mentally groans, "Either I hang out with Yami too much or I should start blocking out Anzu, I think it might be a little of both".  
  
A plate of sausage, fried egg, bacon, baked beans, and fried bread is placed in front of Yugi. "Here's your breakfast English style eat up Yugi", hummed Ryou as he served some for himself.  
  
The tri-colour haired boy tucked happily in to his food, "Geez Ryou you are a real good cook, Yami just char grills everything to a crisp".  
  
Ryou beams brightly, "Thanks". Smiling back at him Yugi replies with mouth full, "I mean it you're a good cook".  
  
"Yugi don't talk with your mouth full", his friend fake chided him.  
  
You see I can not be forsaken  
  
For I'm not the only one We walk amongst you Feeding, raping Must we hide from everyone?  
  
"Bakura you done yet"? Malik calls up the stairs. A string of Egyptian curses flows to Malik's ears. "Nani"? He calls back.  
  
Still cursing Bakura stomps downstairs wearing a cream robe he found in Ryou's emptied room, "Damn it I can't un-tangle my hair, shit Malik I need help".  
  
Malik placed the hoover in an upright position, he had just finished cleaning. He sniggers as Bakura walks in to view with clean hair in a right mess, "Come here and I'll try to comb the knots out" The blonde Egyptian sat on the sofa and bid the yami to kneel on the carpet in front of him. "This might hurt a little".  
  
"OW for Ra's sake Malik", he growled loudly. "If you cut any of my hair I swear you won't live to see tomorrow".  
  
He just chuckled in response to Bakura's threat, "Empty words and idle threats, your hair is safe with me now stop squirming". A few hours later the seemingly impossible had been accomplished, Malik managed to comb out the knots in the dark's hair without resorting to violence. "All done now you big baby, geez if only the Pharaoh could've heard you whimper".  
  
"Are my clothes done"?  
  
"Should be by now I have to put them in the dryer to dry".  
  
"Malik", Bakura turned to face him and leaned in close.  
  
Gulping, "Yes"? Malik could feel Bakura's sweet breathe on his face and neck, his lavender eyes sparkled with anticipation.  
  
"Go dry my clothes", an evil smirk spread across his face, he knew how his friend felt and he felt the same way. The tomb robber remembered everything that was said that night, Bakura just liked to toy with him for a bit. Feeling slightly disappointed Malik got up to dry Bakura's clothes, muttering silently about something to do with playing mind games.  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. You are my light lead me from the dark

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-gi-oh or the song "Bring me to life" I do own the "Dare-devil" soundtrack.  
  
Blueraydragon@yahoo.co.uk Rated - Pg-14+  
  
Genre: Romance/angst/humour  
  
Notes: When there is a mental link say between Ryou and Bakura or Yugi and Yami, yeah they in it to / / hikari to yami // // yami to hikari. Joy-riding as much fun as it sounds its illegal so don't do it *everyone hot-wires a car and goes joy-riding* I SAID DON'T! *sighs* Talk to a brick wall.  
  
Gulping, "Yes"? Malik could feel Bakura's sweet breathe on his face and neck, his lavender eyes sparkled with anticipation.  
  
"Go dry my clothes", an evil smirk spread across his face, he knew how his friend felt and he felt the same way. The tomb robber remembered everything that was said that night, Bakura just liked to toy with him for a bit. Feeling slightly disappointed Malik got up to dry Bakura's clothes, muttering silently about something to do with playing mind games.  
  
Love is bitter sweet!  
  
Chapter Three - You are my light lead me from the dark  
  
Bakura put on his warm, dry clothes he relished the feel of them against his pale skin. For some reason the faint scent of Malik was still on them, the spirit smirked well he did handle them after all.  
  
"Agh damn it, I can't stop thinking about him", Bakura shook his head. "I'm going out". He went back down to the living room where Malik still sat around like a couch potato. "Coming out Malik"?  
  
Smiling at Bakura's interest in going out he got up, went over to the yami and stared in to his deep brown eyes, "Certainly. Where are we going to"?  
  
Opening the door Bakura grumbled back, "Anywhere as long as I'm out of here, been in here for a month for no bloody reason". A tint of red entered his cheeks Malik was staring in to his eyes and he didn't know exactly what to think, Bakura walked outside with Malik following still grinning.  
  
How can you see in to my eyes Like open doors? Leading you down in to my core Where I've become so numb  
  
Without a soul  
  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
The pair walked down an empty street they did look odd together but real kawaii, passing by a red porche 911 twin-turbo-Gt Bakura stopped and a carnal grin spread across his face.  
  
"Nani"? The blonde exclaimed at the sudden pause.  
  
Bakura rubbed his hands together sniggering, "Heh wanna go for a drive"?  
  
Malik gives him a 'are you sure you aint cracked? look', "Naze"?  
  
Rolling his eyes the robber smacked Malik one on the head, "Baka I'm gonna hot wire that car it will be fun".  
  
Malik smirks as the idea grows on him, "Hell why not? When in Rome".  
  
"We're not in Rome".  
  
"Its just a saying Bakura".  
  
Kneeling by the car door Bakura pulled out a paper-clip he carries with him, bending it in to shape he inserted it in to the car door's lock. A soft 'click' was heard smirking he opened the door and gestured Malik in, running round to the other side he unlocked the driver's side and got in.  
  
Looking concerned at what he just got himself in to Malik turned to the yami, "Do you know how to drive"?  
  
"No. How hard can it be"? He grinned insanely. Pulling out various wires he got the engine to rev in to life by pure luck really, Bakura slammed his foot on to the accelerator and the car speed off down the road.  
  
Malik screamed as the g-force knocked him back, "You're supposed to use the bloody wheel to fucking steer"! They sped along at 150mph eventually the blonde Egyptian sat back and enjoyed the heady ride, Bakura drove like a maniac ignoring traffic lights and various other things such as the wrong side of the road.  
  
Ryou gasped as a flood of excitement from his yami washed over him, the mental barrier wasn't exactly brilliant but at least the spirit hadn't bothered trying to talk to the hikari.  
  
In an instant Yugi stood beside him, "Ryou you ok"? He looked worried.  
  
"I'm fine just sensed something from my yami that's all", Ryou gasped.  
  
Yami eyes the white-haired boy with slight caution, "Nothing else? He's not trying to control you is he"?  
  
Ryou shakes his head, "No it felt like he's enjoying himself".  
  
"That isn't good if your yami is having fun its normally illegal", Yugi softly said.  
  
"Indeed this could be bad", agreed Yami. "Lets leave it for now until the trouble reaches us".  
  
Yugi and Ryou looked at each other and in that brief instant their eyes locked, brown looking in to purple they both turned away quickly blushing. Yami smiled to himself they liked each other.  
  
Malik screams and flings his arms over his face, "Bakura that's a fucking truck you're gonna drive in to. Are you trying to kill me"?  
  
Still driving like a nutcase, "Relax will ya? I can't die I'm already dead". He swerves the car away before they smacked in to the oncoming truck, Bakura laughs loudly at Malik's fear. "Enjoy the ride baka".  
  
"Err hello still mortal here I can still die", Malik pointed out the obvious. "AAAAGGGGGHHHH WATCH OUT FOR THE LAMP POST"! He yelled as Bakura roared on to the pavement and drove straight for a lamp post, again he turned the car just in time. Clutching at his chest the blonde eased his panic then burst out laughing, fear of crashing and burning was only half of the fun.  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (Can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name And save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
The car stopped and Bakura got out opened the boot (trunk) and rummaged around for something, curious as to his friend's strange behaviour Malik also got out and stood behind him. "What are you looking for Bakura"?  
  
Bakura had his head in the boot, "Gasoline for some reason people always have gasoline in their car boots, I'm gonna use it to set the car on fire".  
  
"Cool its time to burn", Malik laughed evilly.  
  
"Found it", the yami crowed holding a bottle of gasoline. He pours it inside the whole of the porche making sure it was soaked, then he lit a match threw it in to the car grabbed Malik by his arm and ran to the other side of the street. "Heh we're gonna have one hell of a show".  
  
The car burned the flames licked hungrily over the flammable material, a huge explosion as the petrol tank blew made the teens cover their eyes. They stared at each other for a bit before bursting in to evil laughter, the pair stood watching their little bonfire, Malik took a chance and slipped his hand in to Bakura's the dark grinned a little and squeezed it. He was blushing yes Bakura was blushing but Malik couldn't see that due to the orange glow.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe in to me and make me real Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (Can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name And save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing left inside Bring me to life  
  
Malik and Bakura decided to head for McDonalds before going back to the robber's empty seeming house, after watching their little fire they felt hungry. They still held each other's hands as the pair walked away from the burning scene.  
  
Another wave of strong emotions hit Ryou making him sit hard on the sofa in Yugi's living room, gasping he tried to regain control of himself.  
  
"What is Bakura doing?" The teen thought. "At least Yugi didn't see me this time, he worries too much over other peoples problems".  
  
Yugi walks in carrying a couple of glasses of milk, "Here ya go Ryou figured you might be thirsty". Yugi looks at Ryou's struggling features. "Are you alright"?  
  
"I'm fine don't worry so much", he lied back. "Arigato for the milk Yugi".  
  
Smiling the shorter light sat next to Ryou and picks up the T.V remote, turns on the box and flips through the channels until he finds a nature programme to watch. "You would tell me if anything was wrong wouldn't you Ryou?"  
  
Ryou took a small gulp of his milk, "Hai of course I would". He puts his glass down on a coffee table and begins to look slightly awkward, "Yugi do you like me"?  
  
"You know I do or you wouldn't be here", he answered.  
  
"That wasn't what I meant. I mean do you LIKE me"?  
  
Yugi put his glass down and turns to look at the white-haired teen, "What do you think"? Yugi leant forward and kissed Ryou lightly on his lips, pulling away he stared in to Ryou's brown eyes.  
  
Turning red Ryou mumbled, "I thought so". He leaned back in and kissed Yugi harder than he had been earlier, Ryou moved the puzzle so he could wrap his arms around Yugi and one hand played through his spiky hair.  
  
"Ryou", gasped Yugi as he broke off.  
  
The white-haired hikari put up a pale finger, "Shh Yugi". The teens kissed again holding each other closely finding the taste of the other delicious, pushing Ryou down on the sofa Yugi enjoyed the strawberry taste of his desire to the fullest.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch Without your love darling Only you are the life among the dead  
  
All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark But you were there in front of me  
  
Bakura and Malik entered through the front door giggling madly at the fact they had just stolen food from McDonalds, flopping down on the sofa they rummaged through the bags and hungrily ate their food. Burping loudly afterwards.  
  
"We should do this more often", sighed Malik as he glanced at the yami.  
  
Nodding Bakura grunted, "Meh whatever".  
  
"Hey Bakura watch out", Malik exclaimed as he leapt straight at the tomb robber.  
  
"Gah what the hell"? Shouted the dark as he suddenly found his arms full of blonde teenager. "Malik get off me you nutter".  
  
Malik grinned looking at Bakura's shocked expression, "Come on Bakura I want you". His grin widens, "God I've wanted you since the first day we met".  
  
"Really"? Bakura shoved Malik off on to the floor and then leant down over him, the ring brushing against Malik's chest. "You know what I think about you I told you when I was pissed".  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought Without a voice Without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here There must be something wrong Bring me to life  
  
His lavender eyes danced drinking in every detail of the yami's handsome features, "I know". Reaching up for his love above him, Malik placed his arms around Bakura's neck and pulls him down for a passionate kiss. He moaned when the yami forced his tongue in to Malik's mouth, Bakura was enjoying feeling every little crevice in that mouth slowly exploring every inch.  
  
"Do you want more my love", purred Bakura when he broke away.  
  
The boy beneath him whimpered slightly giving a sign he wanted more, "Don't stop now"! As he got kissed again Malik suddenly remembered he had to be home, he wriggled out from underneath of Bakura. "Shit Isis is gonna flay me if I don't get home soon".  
  
"NANI"? Exclaimed the tomb robber. "She's not still mad at you for that night at the bar is she"?  
  
Malik shook his head, "No Isis is mad at me cos she caught me drinking from my private stash of WKD blue, where upon seeing me drinking she took it all away and flushed it. I got real pissed off but I was totally leathered after 6 bottles anyway I had a go at her, then I threw up and passed out on the floor. Isis said its bad for me to drink underage or at any age for that matter. Damn bitch"!  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (Can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name And save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life  
  
I've been living a lie There's nothing left inside Bring me to life  
  
"You have a drinking problem you do know that right"? Bakura groused back annoyed with Malik for wanting to leave and he felt frustrated, very frustrated.  
  
"No I don't I'm not drinking any at the moment", he pouted getting up. He proceeded to tidy himself up so not to look suspicious to Isis. "I'll come back round some other time promise".  
  
Bakura also rose from the carpet and headed for the door to let out the blonde Egyptian, "See you soon then and hurry back". Grinning Malik left leaving Bakura with a last parting kiss before heading home, sighing the dark shut the door and ran a hand through his snow- white hair. "Humph guess I got to sort myself out, 5000 yrs and the first chance for sex runs out the door", grumbling loudly he stomped upstairs and slammed the bathroom door behind himself.  
  
To be continued.... 


	4. I want to be one with you

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-gi-oh or the song "Don't let go" by Bryan Adams and Sarah McLachlan I do own the "Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron" soundtrack.  
  
Blueraydragon@yahoo.co.uk Rated - Pg-17+  
  
Genre: Romance/angst/humour  
  
Notes: When there is a mental link say between Ryou and Bakura or Yugi and Yami, yeah they in it to / / hikari to yami // // yami to hikari.  
  
Warning: If you are not a major fan of Yaoi then do not read this chapter *points to her insanity that is standing in a corner* Its all my insanity's fault anyway! Don't blame me I can't help it !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura also rose from the carpet and headed for the door to let out the blonde Egyptian, "See you soon then and hurry back". Grinning Malik left leaving Bakura with a last parting kiss before heading home, sighing the dark shut the door and ran a hand through his snow- white hair. "Humph guess I got to sort myself out, 5000 yrs and the first chance for sex runs out the door", grumbling loudly he stomped upstairs and slammed the bathroom door behind himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love is bitter sweet!  
  
Chapter Four - I want to be one with you  
  
"You are late little brother just as I knew you would be", Isis said as Malik entered their house.  
  
He growled back, "I know, you know everything" He headed upstairs to his room. "I'm going to my room but there's no point in telling you cos you already knew that".  
  
"And I see there is also no point in scolding you", she answered to his comment.  
  
"Humph"  
  
In his room Malik flopped down on to his bed sighing loudly, he lay there for a moment thinking about Bakura. He shook his head and got up walked over to a mirror hanging on a wall, Malik looked at his reflection for an Egyptian he was pretty abnormal. Brown skin, lavender eyes, platinum blonde hair defiantly the odd one out even among his own clan or the rest of the Egyptian people, but even Bakura was strange when he was alive his skin is pale and his hair white still looks the same now. A thought passed through his mind why couldn't he be normal and have led an ordinary life? Why was he Malik Ishtar born in to the grave-keeper clan why? Destiny sucked. Malik balled up a fist and smashed the mirror cracking the reflection in to a thousand pieces, making deep gashes in his hand he grimaced at the pain.  
  
"Seven years bad luck Malik", Isis called from downstairs.  
  
"FUCK YOU ISIS"!  
  
She made him mad he swore she did it on purpose, pulling out the millennium rod it glowed golden and slowly healed the wounded hand. Laying back on the bed he then used the rod to banish all the glass to the shadow realm, easier than cleaning it all up by hand. He sighed his train of thought returning back to Bakura, Malik smiled thinking about him always made him slightly happier and horny. "Think ugly things, think ugly things", his mind screamed at him. "Gah Anzu in a bikini"! He shuddered finally got those hormones under control, Malik stripped off his garments and threw them to the floor then slipped in to bed for some sleep. Egyptians sleep naked? (one can only dream).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drinking a hot cup of coffee Isis sat in their living room, a very modern room to be exact done to Malik's liking. Sipping the beverage she sighed for the visions of the next few months had been showed to her, and she didn't like what she had been shown.  
  
"Sometimes I feel like tossing this necklace away", Isis sighs. "Urgh I really didn't need to see those thank you very much, nightmares for a lifetime due to a necklace". She shook her head trying to clear it of those awful thoughts. "He will look funny when he waddles home afterwards though", she grinned to herself. "My little brother".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the next several months Bakura and Malik spent a lot of time together much to Isis' annoyance, she felt Bakura was a bad influence on her brother. Obviously forgot Malik could get in to trouble on his own with out help from anyone else, he enjoyed chaos like a certain other along with him. The terrible two now fondly named caused a lot of grief especially for Yami one of their favourite targets, they gave hell to poor ole Joey as well for added amusement. One night when Bakura and Malik were alone at the spirit's house...  
  
I can't believe this moment's come It's so incredible that we're alone There's so much to be said and done It's impossible not be overcome Will you forgive me if I feel this way Cuz we just meet - tell me that's OK So take this feeling make it grow Never let it go - never let it go  
  
"Bakura do you love me"? Malik asked while he was snuggled in the dark's arms.  
  
He looked at the blonde and gave him an odd kind of smile, "Of course I do"! He squeezed the boy in his arms a little. "Such a silly question to ask".  
  
(Don't let go of the things you believe in) You give me something that I can believe in (Don't let go of this moment in time) Go of this moment in time (Don't let go of things that you're feeling) I can't explain the things that I'm feeling (Don't let go) No, I won't let go  
  
Malik frowned, "No it's not a silly question to ask, it's perfectly reasonable". He snuggled in to the warm body of Bakura enjoying the feeling of being held by loving arms. "I love you".  
  
Now would you mind if I bared my soul If I came right out and said you're beautiful Cuz there's something here I can't explain I feel I'm diving in to driving rain You get my senses running wild I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile So take this feeling 'n make it grow Never let it go - never let it go  
  
Bakura let Malik go and faced him so he could look at his face, "I have never in my life admitted that feeling to anyone before, but Malik you are beautiful and special to me". He paused for a while. "I love you and I want to spend what I have left in this world with you".  
  
"Oh Bakura", Malik flung his arms back round Bakura's waist hugging tightly. Acting like a complete girl. "Don't ever leave me".  
  
(Don't let go of the things you believe in) You give me something that I can believe in (Don't let go of this moment in time) Go of this moment in time (Don't let go of things that you're feeling) I can't explain the things that I'm feeling (Don't let go) No, I won't let go  
  
Pulling away the yami eyed his lover with a hungry look, "Do you want to, you know"?  
  
The Egyptian blonde suddenly turned away a downcast expression on his face, "I'm a virgin".  
  
"Ok I'll break you in easy, I'm kinda happy to be your first", he smiled gently. (strange I know but he's in love ah)  
  
Bakura gently brushed away the bangs from Malik's features and stroked his cheek, smiling he kissed the teen long and hard shoving his tongue in to his mouth and once again exploring it fully. Malik gasped his eyes closed and returned the favour trying to taste Bakura, and discovered that he was sweet like honey dew. The dark broke off and made the other go on his hands and knees on the carpet, confused Malik stayed there then felt Bakura behind him kneeling close pushing his groin on to the teen's butt. They stayed like that for a moment for the yami groaned as he rested himself in this position, the curves of Malik's arse made him aroused and he stiffened in an instant. It had been so long.  
  
I've been waiting all my life To make this moment feel so right The feel of you just fills the night So c'mon - just hold on tight  
  
"Take off your pants", commanded Bakura straightening back up. "Then get back in that same position, I gotta get something".  
  
"Erm ok", Malik replied looking even more puzzled as he did as he'd been told, and watched the tomb robber white hair streaming as he ran to the kitchen.  
  
He came back holding a bottle of cooking oil, "Lubrication".  
  
"NANI"?  
  
Smirking Bakura stripped while he spoke, "It's your first time baka you'll be tight, lubrication will help dull the pain and I don't want to hurt you that much".  
  
"Oh". He shuddered.  
  
Kneeling back down Bakura put a tiny amount of oil on two of his fingers, chuckling he shoved them straight up the boy's anus. Yelling in pain Malik saw bright lights and colours go off in his head exploding in an instant as an odd sense of pleasure ran through his being along with the pain, he cried out lustfully as he came full blast releasing ecstasy. Malik slumped to the floor a wide smile of satisfaction on his lips. Better than what he did himself.  
  
Again the spirit chuckled, "Enjoyed that didn't you"?. A moan was all he got in answer, Bakura grinned pleased.  
  
More oil but he didn't shove his fingers up there, instead one finger gently rubbed around the entrance for easy entry. Crying out again as more pain shot to Malik's brain, Bakura had entered his member and it hurt badly. Hushing his cries by stroking his back Bakura waited allowing the blonde to adjust to the width of something wider than a finger, when the whimpering had stopped he began a slow thrusting movement.  
  
"Please no more I can't take it", gasped out Malik. "Yes you can bare with it, it gets better", Bakura purred close to his ear. "I know it hurts it did for me my first time, but trust me it gets better".  
  
Continuing the slow thrusting in and out the dark hoped to give a gradual rise of pleasure along with the pain, combination of both can be very exhilarating. Malik still cried out in agony he felt he was being torn from the inside out, but he bared it enduring it as Bakura thrusted. The blonde began to feel something else he let a groan escape from him, causing his lover to respond by going a bit faster. Another moan as the pain eased and shivers ran their way over Malik's body, each lustful sound made Bakura speed up bit by bit. Just what he hoped for a gradual climax increases the time of enjoyment unlike a sudden one when its done its all over, Malik felt warm, soft yet tight the way he liked them makes it better for him that way they both get something out of it. Closing his eyes and grunting Bakura went even faster prodding inside tempting stimulation he could sense the climax for both of them very near, Malik screamed out his whole frame shuddering and tensing up coming yet again as he yelled for more it felt good real good. Screaming himself Bakura came shortly after all his pent up frustration ebbing away, panting he pulled out. He had forgotten how a proper orgasm felt like. The teens slumped in a heap breathing heavily from exertion and the joy they had experienced, no other feeling in the world can compare to sexual ecstasy. Death of course can come joint second it has been said death is the ultimate sexual experience, and Bakura knew this for he had died. Still he preferred it when he made love.  
  
"Bakura that was amazing", panted Malik.  
  
Eyeing the carpet the yami responded, "Aw fucking hell you made the carpet dirty".  
  
An inward groan as the blonde spoke, "I'll clean it up later".  
  
Later through the night the pair made love in various places around the house, eventually ending up in bed together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking because of a strange dream Ryou sat up quickly in bed, sweating and gasping he turned to see Yugi by his side. He stirred a little but at least he wasn't awake, he smiled fondly of his nights events with the short teen. Ryou laid back down and wrapped himself around the naked, sleeping Yugi, he closed his eyes and drifted away in to blissful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay I got reviews! If you are wondering yes Yugi and Ryou slept with each other only I couldn't be bothered to write it, maybe later in another chapter not thought that far ahead yet. Thanks I glad all you reviewers liked it, I try to update as often as I can I got 2 fics on the go! I'm not used to posting stuff on here yet still adjusting @_@ Ha Bakura is lazy ne?  
  
To be continued... 


	5. You always hurt the one you love!

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-gi-oh or the song "If only tears could you bring you back" I own the soundtrack CD it came from!  
  
Blueraydragon@yahoo.co.uk Rated - Pg-14+  
  
Genre: Romance/angst/humour  
  
Notes: When there is a mental link say between Ryou and Bakura or Yugi and Yami, yeah they in it to / / hikari to yami // // yami to hikari.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking because of a strange dream Ryou sat up quickly in bed, sweating and gasping he turned to see Yugi by his side. He stirred a little but at least he wasn't awake, he smiled fondly of his nights events with the short teen. Ryou laid back down and wrapped himself around the naked, sleeping Yugi, he closed his eyes and drifted away in to blissful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love is bitter sweet!  
  
Chapter 5 - You always hurt the one you love!  
  
Morning and sun beams filtered through half open curtains, and danced over Malik's sleeping form making him stir from his slumber. How dare the sun taunt him with its happy light and disturb him, Malik shielded his eyes as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Fucking sun", he snarled quietly. "Come to think of it how did me and Bakura end up in bed"? An unanswered question as the blonde rose from the bed, the thought confused him slightly for they were doing it everywhere else round the house except the bed. "Agh that hurts"! Malik yelped as he headed to the shower, he still felt sore and he ached terribly you could say he waddled more than walked. Audibly sighing the teen got in to the shower and groaned as the hot water massaged his aching muscles, he leant forward and rested his head on the shower wall allowing water to flow along his tattooed back.  
  
Bakura yawns and stretches sitting up in bed looking round the room, Malik had disappeared from his side and a look of disappointment crossed his face. He got up and walked from the room noticing here and there were pieces of his and Malik's clothing, Bakura grinned he now knew where his love would be and he was always right. Smiling he confirmed his suspicions when he spied Malik in the shower, he slowly crept in behind Malik and began to massage his shoulders. The blonde Egyptian groaned in pleasure as he felt the dark's strong hands smooth out the tenseness in his muscles, he leaned in a bit to make those hands knead deeper.  
  
"How do you feel this morning Malik"? Purred Bakura as he hands went lower down Malik's back still massaging as he went.  
  
Malik turned to face the tomb robber, "My arse is sore".  
  
"I suppose it would be, after last night", Bakura laughed. "You will recover soon".  
  
"For your sake I better", grinned the blonde. He wrapped his arms round the dark's neck and kissed him. "That was to say good morning"  
  
The white-haired teen smirked, "If that's how you say good morning I can't wait to see how you say 'good afternoon', 'good evening', and 'good night' heh".  
  
Malik laughed, "You will find out soon enough".  
  
"I can't wait", Bakura chuckled. "Turn back round Malik". Bakura reached for a sponge squirted some shower gel on it, and proceeded to wash the blonde all over. Soap bubbles arose all around them as they washed each other and laughed, messing about with the water and generally being naughty. The yami got out first shaking himself like a dog spraying water everywhere, then wrapped that cream robe round himself and ties up the strap. Malik stepped out grinning at his lover and found a towel to wrap round his bottom half, he tilted his head a little making Bakura shiver because when he did that it made him look cute.  
  
Laughing slightly the blonde walked out the bathroom, "I'm going to see if I can find my clothes".  
  
It was while Bakura was getting dressed that he felt it, a wave of emotion from his hikari Ryou and it was all directed at someone close to him. Enraged Bakura fumed at the audacity of Ryou giving feelings to anyone but the spirit himself, he stormed down the stairs almost shoving Malik over as he seethed darkly.  
  
"Hey Bakura what's up"? Asked Malik as he ran after the tomb robber stalking out the door. "Wait up and answer me".  
  
"That little arsehole has betrayed me again", Bakura seethed. "I now know where he is, he should hide his feelings better".  
  
Malik grabbed at him, "Calm down Bakura please, there's no need to go insane".  
  
He got no answer the yami shrugged off his grip and continued walking to Yugi's house, the blonde Egyptian walked by his side watching the white-haired Egyptian with concern.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura kicked the door of Yugi's house with such ferocity that he was making a dent in it, Malik fidgeted wanting his love to stop this sudden madness.  
  
"Please Bakura stop", he pleaded.  
  
"Hell no", came a growl.  
  
The door opened and Yami stood there frowning, "Why in Ra's name are you trying to kick our door down"?  
  
Yelling the dark said, "WHERE THE FUCK IS RYOU"? He punched Yami in the stomach and began his search, hearing noises from a bedroom Bakura prepared to open the door.  
  
"No you can't", wheezed Yami as he struggled up the stairs. "You won't like what you will see". Snorting at Yami's comment he walked in and saw what he thought would never happen, he rubbed his brown eyes but no the scene would not change. Right before him on Yugi's bed was Ryou on his hands and knees with Yugi behind him, both were naked and very shocked to see the tomb robber standing there.  
  
Malik held on to Bakura, "Don't do anything please you must think".  
  
"You knew about this didn't you"? He questioned the blonde through gritted teeth. Malik nodded. "You fucking little bastard I have every right to know about. about this, he is MY hikari the brat belongs to me". A fist flew out and punched Malik across his face knocking him to the floor, Malik held his face tears springing to his eyes.  
  
Crying he got up, "I didn't tell you cos I knew it would hurt you, and I was happy with you, you are an arsehole".  
  
Bakura took a step forward shock in his voice, "M. M. Malik I'm sorry don't be like that".  
  
Malik ran from the group, tears streaming down his pretty face, "Don't touch me I don't want you near me. Fuck off". The door slammed and everyone seemed to be frozen in their positions, until Bakura fell to his knees realising he had just lost the only person he loved after his first 5000 years ago. Shocked and shaken from events the spirit of the ring broke in to body racking sobs, he felt alone and it was killing what he had of a soul.  
  
How will I start Tomorrow with out you here Who's heart will guide me When all the answers disappear  
  
Is it too late Are you too far gone to stay This one's forever Should never have to go away  
  
What will I do You know I'm only half with out you How I will make it through  
  
"YOU.. YOU DID THIS ITS YOUR FAULT", Bakura spat the words with venom as he rose and strode over to Ryou and roughly grabbed him away from Yugi. "Get dressed you will help me find Malik NOW". He threw his hikari to the floor and Yugi ran over to the light.  
  
Yugi spoke softly, "Ryou are you alright"?  
  
"Bakura I didn't do anything wrong", Ryou whimpered.  
  
"Get up, worthless scum! You will get dressed and help me", his voice shook with anger and sorrow. "NOW DAMN IT"!  
  
Yami passed a blanket to Yugi so he could cover himself up, Ryou crawled round the room gathering his clothing and Bakura glowered silently crying on the inside. When Ryou had dressed the spirit placed the ring over Ryou's head then possessed his hikari's body laughing manically.  
  
"Tomb robber stop", Yami commanded.  
  
The white haired yami smirked and the ring glowed golden, "Make me I dare you Pharaoh, for I am not in the mood to even toy with the life of your hikari".  
  
Yami stood in front of Yugi protecting him and grimly nodded for Bakura to leave. Chuckling at Yami's fear the dark left the house and began his search for Malik. If he did not find him how would he survive with out his lover?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way What I would do, what I would give If you returned to me someday Somehow, someway If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
I'd cry you an ocean If you'd sail on home again Wings of emotion Will carry you, I know they can  
  
Bakura searched the city high and low looking for Malik, while Ryou sat worried in the soul room.  
  
/Why do I have to help? Why do you have to take over my body?/ Asked Ryou.  
  
//Its your fucking fault I hit him, and so you will pay by helping me//, Bakura growled harshly.  
  
Ryou sighs, /Hai I know, but yami is Malik important to you?/  
  
The dark's steps falter as he feels tears in his eyes, //Hai hikari. Malik is very important to me, that is why I feel so much pain now. I hurt him and I didn't mean it.//  
  
/Yami I know how you feel I feel the same way about Yugi/, the light tries to comfort Bakura.  
  
//You know nothing!// He spat back.  
  
/I know more than you think I do, you are in love with Malik Ishtar and I love Yugi Muto/, he spoke more calmly than he felt. /Learn to accept it yami./  
  
Just light will guide you And your heart will chart the course Soon you'll be drifting In to the arms of your true north  
  
Look in my eyes And you will see a million tear have gone by And still they're not dry  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me If only love could find a way What I would do, what I would give If you returned to me someday Somehow, someway If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
Bakura choked, //Ryou?//  
  
/Hai?/ Ryou whispered back surprised that his yami had called him by his name. /What is it Bakura?/  
  
//Where do you think Malik will be?//  
  
/Why don't we try asking Isis she always knows everything/  
  
//Good idea I will go there now//  
  
Outside Isis was already waiting for Bakura to show up, she looked up yet did not smile at his presence. She stood up and walked towards him.  
  
"You will not find Malik here", she said.  
  
A low snarl issued from the tomb robber, "Where is he? Where is Malik?"  
  
"My brother went to see Rashid, but you will not find him there. Go to the Domino museum Malik is hiding in the Egyptian exhibit", she calmly replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik hides among the mummy exhibitions his knees drawn up to his chest, and he cries silently at the pain he felt in his heart. He looked up for he had a heard a sound, he sniffed and rubbed his already red eyes. The blonde Egyptian peered round a case and saw Bakura looking around, he saw that the white-haired spirit was using the ring to find him.  
  
"Shit I got no hope of hiding now, that Millennium ring will pinpoint my item any second now", he cursed under his breath. Malik stood up and ran past Bakura who was still looking for him, he ran out in to the street with Bakura close on his heels calling for him to stop.  
  
Bakura yelled, "MALIK WAIT I'M SORRY.. NO" The last word came as tyres screeched to a halt, the sound of a body thudding against a car and then falling to the road. For a while the dark stood in complete shock then he went and knelt down beside Malik's broken body. "Malik my love I only wanted to say sorry for hurting you, please wake up Malik", breaking in to sobs he leant his head on Malik's chest there was no heart beat. And Bakura himself knew all to well about death, it was his fault that the blonde got run over in an attempt to get away from the spirit.  
  
I hold you close And shout the words I only whispered before For one more chance, for one last dance There's nothing that I would not give and more  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me If only love could find a way What I would do, what I would give If you returned to me someday Somehow, someway If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
"Come on son get up there is nothing you can do now", a man spoke as made the yami get away from Malik. "Was he your brother or something?"  
  
Bakura glared at the kind man and snatched his arm away, "Baka he was my lover and a friend its my fault he got run over". Tears were stinging his eyes again. The white-haired teen slunk off as the crowd gathered round the scene of Bakura's great sorrow, he had to find the only person he knew who could help bring Malik back from the dead. "Do not worry Malik I will get you back", Bakura pulls out the Millennium eye from a pocket and sighs. "Only I didn't want to give this back, but you are more important to me than a hunk of magical gold" With sadness etched on his face and feeling like he would crumple up and disappear Bakura went off searching for the owner of the Millennium eye.  
  
To be continued..... OMG I killed off Malik Ishtar *cries* don't worry he will be back soon! ^_^ 


	6. Enter PegasusJCrawford

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Blueraydragon@yahoo.co.uk Rated - Pg-14+  
  
Genre: Romance/angst/humour  
  
Notes: When there is a mental link say between Ryou and Bakura or Yugi and Yami, yeah they in it to / / hikari to yami // // yami to hikari. I don't have a song to the chapter I couldn't find one that would fit, gomen nai sai to all Malik fans (is a Malik fan her self) but he will be back promise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura glared at the kind man and snatched his arm away, "Baka he was my lover and a friend its my fault he got run over". Tears were stinging his eyes again. The white-haired teen slunk off as the crowd gathered round the scene of Bakura's great sorrow, he had to find the only person he knew who could help bring Malik back from the dead. "Do not worry Malik I will get you back", Bakura pulls out the Millennium eye from a pocket and sighs. "Only I didn't want to give this back, but you are more important to me than a hunk of magical gold" With sadness etched on his face and feeling like he would crumple up and disappear Bakura went off searching for the owner of the Millennium eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love is bitter sweet!  
  
Chapter Six - Enter Pegasus.J.Crawford  
  
With utmost sadness Bakura stood outside a gloomy looking building, he looked up and read the sign carved in to the stone "Domino mental asylum".  
  
/Are you sure that he is in there yami?/ Ryou questioned his darker half.  
  
//Hai, after I took the eye the man went insane. Perhaps giving the eye back can reverse his insanity, besides he is the only one who knows how to bring people back from the dead//, answered Bakura.  
  
The hikari seemed to be depressed by the building, /It doesn't look very friendly./  
  
//Baka!// Exclaimed the dark as he pushed open the foreboding looking doors and walked in to what seemed to be an reception area. He looked around the area the walls were a cream colour with small pictures of cottages and animals, a table stood in the middle with your normal fashion and cooking magazines chairs lined against the wall facing the table. The reception was a half circular desk blocking the bottom half of a large gap in the wall, a door to the side of the desk with a number lock allowing only staff who the codes in. Behind the desk stood a young woman she had green eyes with shoulder length brown hair, and she wore a nurse's uniform. Bakura glanced over the shoulder of the receptionist as he walked to the desk, and saw many large circular filing wheels containing files on all the patients.  
  
"Sir can I help you"? Asked the receptionist smiling sweetly.  
  
Nodding Bakura replied, "I've heard your keeping a man here by the name of Pegasus.J.Crawford".  
  
She pulled out a folder and checked the list that was inside it, "Hai. Are you are a relation of his sir"?  
  
"I'm his half brother I just received news that he was here. Please can I see Pegasus"? The dark was lying through his teeth and feigning concern. Ryou sat in the soul room and sighed he thought to himself that it was probably the best way to get in.  
  
The woman eyed Bakura's white spiky hair and stared in to his deep brown eyes she drew back when she swore a hint of ruby showed in them, she mentally shook and reprimanded herself for being daft. "Let me see what ward Mr.Crawford is on". She walked over and slowly spun the filer system and swiftly flicked through the "C" section, and she pulled out a file bringing it to the desk she then opened it. "Hmm it seems that Mr.Crawford is on the 3rd floor ward, just go up the stairs through those doors to the left of here, I hope he will be pleased to see you". The woman pointed towards the doors Bakura should go through. He grunted his thanks and went where he was directed to go.  
  
/I get the feeling that this is a bad idea yami/, Ryou sounded worried.  
  
//Stop panicking you wimp//, admonished the spirit in return.  
  
He walked up the flights of stairs reaching the third floor and he pushed open the doors to the ward, Bakura faltered for the ward was filled with completely insane people. The yami knew he was insane but at least he wasn't that bad, he chuckled to himself as he searched for Pegasus. Smirking Bakura spied Pegasus sitting alone in a corner at a small table with a chess board and pieces set upon it, Pegasus was wearing a clinical gown and over the eye that once had a hunk of gold in it he wore an eye patch. He noticed no one as he busily chewed on a chess piece. The yami walked over and sat opposite the white haired man.  
  
"Oh pretty shiny thing", gurgled Pegasus as he decided to stop chewing chess pieces and reach for Bakura's Millennium ring.  
  
Bakura slapped his hand away and chuckled, "No Pegasus that one is not for you". Going in to his pocket he pulled out the Millennium eye. "Here this one is yours its all yours once again".  
  
Pegasus reached for it, "Wow shiny and so pretty heh". He grasped the eye and popped it in his mouth which, seemed to make him remember something he spat out the eye in to his hand. In his soul room Ryou grimaced. "Ah its an eye how clever mister spiky hair, perhaps it goes in where my eye is missing", declared Pegasus removing his eye patch and shoving the golden eye in to his eye socket. A soft golden light shone forth and surrounded the pair in its relaxing glow, when it faded there was the eye back with its rightful owner. Suddenly Pegasus leapt from his chair and backed himself up against a wall pointing at the white haired teen.  
  
"What seems to be troubling you"? Bakura smirked as he folded his arms over his chest. "Have you seen a ghost"?  
  
"Y y y you I remember you. You're that spirit who took my Millennium eye", the other stammered pointing wildly.  
  
The dark chuckled dryly, "Relax Pegasus I'm here to get you out, but in return you must do me a favour".  
  
"Fine you get me out of here and I will do anything that you want", he replied quietly.  
  
Just what he wanted to hear, "Good man I've got your clothes ready with me I stole them on the way up". He brought forth a bundle that contained the ugly, red suit that Pegasus always favoured to wear. "Go somewhere and get dressed as soon as you are done we shall leave here my way". An audible gulp was heard from the elder man for he knew that Bakura saying "his way" out meant trouble. After he had dressed he stood by the yami nervously waiting for the events to get started. Bakura chuckled at his new companion's expression as a sudden wisp of darkness flowed over the floor towards them, as Pegasus stared at the darkness beginning to envelope them making the ward disappear from view he realised what was happening.  
  
"What are you doing? We can't go to the Shadow Realm stop it at once! Are you trying to kill me or something"? Pegasus was panicked now.  
  
Smirking Bakura stood in the Shadow Realm and faced the panicking man, "I told you we were taking my way out, we can travel faster through here and we can enter places we are forbidden to go to. And our first stop is the Domino Morgue". He seemed to choke then but the moment passed quickly. "Malik's body is being kept there and I'm going to get him back".  
  
"And pray Bakura boy what do you want with that body"? Asked Pegasus with a curious look upon his face.  
  
"You dear Mr.Crawford will bring Malik back to life and I know you can do it". Came the choked reply. Pegasus blinked the tall order of his freedom sinking in, "Its not that easy you know if I do bring Malik back he won't have any memory of his previous life, it will be like as he was a newborn child entering the world for the first time".  
  
"Pegasus you will bring back Malik Ishtar with all of his memory intact or you will suffer a worse fate than I already gave you before, and you know that threat isn't empty", Bakura told the man in a threatening tone as he headed off through the darkness of the Shadow Realm. Pegasus had no choice but to follow and wondered if he really could do what the spirit had asked of him, there was only one way to find out and he hoped to succeed.  
  
To be continued..... I'm so sorry to all the people who have been waiting for this chapter I've been really busy, but here it is and sorry again its so short next chapter will be longer I promise. 


	7. Gather the seven items

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Blueraydragon@yahoo.co.uk Rated - Pg-14+  
  
Genre: Romance/angst/humour  
  
Notes: When there is a mental link say between Ryou and Bakura or Yugi and Yami, yeah they in it to / / hikari to yami // // yami to hikari. I don't have a song to this chapter I couldn't find one that would fit, gomen nai sai to all Malik fans (is a Malik fan her self) but he will be back promise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pegasus blinked the tall order of his freedom sinking in, "Its not that easy you know if I do bring Malik back he won't have any memory of his previous life, and it will be like as he was a newborn child entering the world for the first time".  
  
"Pegasus you will bring back Malik Ishtar with all of his memory intact or you will suffer a worse fate than I already gave you before, and you know that threat isn't empty", Bakura told the man in a threatening tone as he headed off through the darkness of the Shadow Realm. Pegasus had no choice but to follow and wondered if he really could do what the spirit had asked of him, there was only one way to find out and he hoped to succeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love is bitter sweet!  
  
Chapter Seven - Gather the seven items  
  
Bakura and Pegasus walked in silence through the darkness of the Shadow Realm, neither one speaking to the other as they saw no need for words. The dark came to a standstill and held out his hand a purple light emitting from him, slowly a portal opened wide enough for the pair to walk through, exiting the Shadow Realm Pegasus looked round a clinical room that had one table in the centre.  
  
With a shudder he realised that table normally had a body on it, he turned to the spirit beside him and asked, "The morgue you brought me to the morgue! Naze"? Bakura merely shrugged off the question as he searched the body drawers for the one he sought, scanning his brown eyes over the names until they rested upon "Malik Ishtar". He pulled open the drawer with a grunt and their lay the body of Malik the blond Egyptian the boy, who had Bakura's whole heart captured within him.  
  
"Malik I hope you come back to me I miss you so very much", whispered the dark in a voice no one but himself heard, he rubbed viciously at his eyes as tears threatened to spring forth.  
  
Ryou who had said nothing for a while suddenly piped up, /Are you sure this is the right thing yami? I mean he looks so peaceful he might not want to come back/.  
  
//Shut the fuck up! Worthless whinging scum//! Speaking out loud he said, "Mr. Crawford kindly pick up Malik and follow me". Bakura picked up the Millennium Rod from a nearby counter and re-opened the portal to the Shadow Realm waiting on Pegasus to do as he was bid.  
  
With a look of disgust and unwilling to dis-obey the yami he picked up Malik's body and gently flung him over his left shoulder, shifting the weight until it was comfortable for him to walk and followed Bakura to where ever he may lead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Isis had gone over to visit Yugi and Yami and just as she had seen it happen through her necklace so the scene before her hadn't surprised her, Yugi was busy tending to Yami who lay on a sofa with a face full of pain since he had gotten punched by the tomb robber earlier.  
  
"Yugi do not worry about the Pharaoh he will be fine", she calmly told the boy with tri - coloured hair. "There are more important things to worry about, the tomb robber Bakura and Pegasus will be here shortly asking for your Puzzle".  
  
Yugi's eyes opened wide at Isis, "Naze? Why would they come for my Puzzle"? He lowered his eyes to watch Yami concern dancing within those violet depths. "What would they need it for this time"?  
  
Isis moved slightly in agitation her face showed sadness for a flicker of a second, "They need the seven items to bring my brother back to life! Please Yugi give them the Puzzle when they come for it, if there is a chance that Malik can come back I want to help in any way possible". She lifted up her hands and undid the necklace around her slender neck, "I myself shall give Bakura my Millennium necklace"  
  
Grimacing as he struggled to raise Yami raised a hand to her, "I don't trust either of them. I will not let the Puzzle fall in to their hands"  
  
"But you must", Isis lost some of her composure as her blue eyes cried tears running down her face. "I must get my brother back it wasn't time for him to die; he has many things to accomplish still and many wrongs to put right. Malik's soul is in a dreadful place I can feel it! Pleas Yugi I beg of you".  
  
The young hikari nodded much to Yami's own horror as to what his counterpart was even contemplating of doing.  
  
"Are you sure aibou? For though I trust your judgement to a certain extent I feel this may go terrible wrong".  
  
"Yami I'm sure everything will turn out fine and in a way we all want Malik back, it's not the same without him really". Yugi smiled warmly at Isis. "I'll help I will give my Puzzle to Bakura and when Malik does come back maybe Bakura will release Ryou".  
  
A chuckled came from the ancient Pharaoh, "Aibou you have a big heart full of kindness, one day I shall become more like you". Yugi hugged his yami gently and whispered in his ear "Arigato" and Yami hugged back a smile on his face a smile of genuine happiness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura's next destination ended up in a small room filled with machinery and technology that not even he had seen before. The machine itself was made like a human sized pod inside you could place one person and chain them to a moulded human-shaped grove, various wires could then be stuck on to that person which, in turn connected to a panel with the shapes of the seven items on it set as it is seen in the Pharaoh's tomb. Place the items in to the panel and a re- action can begin their power being forced down through cables routed through another machine designed to, dilute a little so it was easier to for the chained person to take in to their body. After the Millennium power had been dilated it was re-routed again to the person in the pod and then hopefully what was dead would come back to life.  
  
"Put Malik in the pod", Bakura order the man. Nervously Pegasus chained the naked body of Malik in to the pod and stood back watching the yami with caution. Ignoring him again the tomb robber placed the Millennium Rod in its place on the panel and it glowed golden for a few seconds, grinning with triumph at the beginnings of Malik's return he sniggered, "Now we must we pay the baka Pharaoh and his toy a visit".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis walked slowly to the front door, "He arrives". And on cue a loud banging was heard on the outside of the door, she opened the door and let in an angry looking Bakura and a rather scared Pegasus. "Just as I foresaw you have come, here tomb robber take my necklace". She handed it over to him without a second thought and the dark snatched it from her hand. "I hope you succeed in bringing brother back".  
  
Growling Bakura headed for Yugi, "Give me your Puzzle little Yugi and no hesitating". Yugi took the Puzzle over his head and held the chain it hung on; passing it to the spirit who seemed a little shocked that no one was putting up a fight. "Baka shrimp".  
  
Pegasus spoke nerves in his voice, "Including the two items we own we have a total of five items, we need the other two the Key and the scales".  
  
"Shadi has the last items and it isn't hard to find him if he is near by" , Bakura held the Ring in his hand glowing golden it pointed back out of the door and he left with Pegasus following close behind. It seemed they walked forever following the directions of the Millennium Ring, eventually the odd pair stood outside Joey Wheeler's house. "NANI?? You can't seriously expect me to believe that the DOG has a Millennium item in there".  
  
/You don't know unless you look yami/, Ryou pointed out from the safety of the soul room. /Go in and check round but please don't destroy anything/.  
  
//One more word from you hikari and I'm putting a barrier up to make you shut the hell up//, the dark groused back.  
  
Kicking the door in half with one swift movement making Ryou flinch Bakura entered in to Joey's house, again the Ring lead him straight to a wooden chest up in Serenity's bedroom. Just as he bent down to open it a hard, resounding punch thwacked the yami around the back of his head. Looking behind him he saw Joey standing there looking very pissed off with clenched fists.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE"?! Joey yelled in fury shaking all over as rage flowed through him, he didn't get to do anything else as Pegasus had suddenly restrained him.  
  
Bakura inclined his head to his servant and turned back to the chest opening it, "I'm here to retrieve what ever Millennium items you have hidden here; you see I need them to bring back Malik".  
  
"Grrr you can't take them Shadi entrusted those items to me for safe keeping", Joey struggled in Pegasus' vice like grip trying to break free. The yami now held the Key and Scales in his hands and facing Joey he used the Key to whack the dark blonde on the side of his head, effectively knocking poor Joey unconscious Pegasus released his hold and Joey fell to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally the seven items were in place Ryou had been un-possessed by his yami and the revival process began. A golden glow seeped around the room as the machinery rumbled in to life pushing all that golden power in to Malik's unmoving form, as the light grew in intensity Ryou, Bakura and Pegasus all shielded their eyes. Malik shone brightest of all with golden light flowing in and around his body causing it to twitch as if he had already returned from death, when the light faded and all could see again they waited with baited breathe for some sign of life from Malik. Nothing not even a flicker and in anger Bakura turned on Pegasus slamming him against a wall with a snarl in his throat.  
  
"Why didn't work? Why hasn't my love returned to me"? Bakura snarled as he pulled an Egyptian dagger from his pocket and nicked Pegasus' throat.  
  
Gulping in fear Pegasus choked out a reply, "I don't know please I don't know what went wrong".  
  
A groan came from nowhere and they all looked around trying to figure out where it came from.  
  
"Bakura", Ryou said. "I think Malik is alive".  
  
In surprise more than joy the dark dropped Pegasus and he sighed in relief as Bakura ran to Malik, "Malik wake up its me your lover Bakura; wake up so I can see your pretty eyes".  
  
Malik stirred and fluttered open his lilac eyes upon seeing himself chained the first thing he did was let out an ear-piercing scream. To be continued... Cos I'm evil it's staying on a cliff hanger *evil laugh* Hope you enjoyed this chapter muhahahahahaha O_O 


	8. Malik returns

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu-gi-oh or the song "I'm back" from the CD "Music to duel by" I don't really know if the song goes so flame me if you want all flames will be used to cook my marshmallows ^_^  
  
Blueraydragon@yahoo.co.uk Rated - Pg-14+  
  
Genre: Romance/angst/humour  
  
Notes: When there is a mental link say between Ryou and Bakura or Yugi and Yami, yeah they in it to / / hikari to yami // // yami to hikari.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why didn't it work? Why hasn't my love returned to me"? Bakura snarled as he pulled an Egyptian dagger from his pocket and nicked Pegasus' throat.  
  
Gulping in fear Pegasus choked out a reply, "I don't know please I don't know what went wrong".  
  
A groan came from nowhere and they all looked around trying to figure out where it came from.  
  
"Bakura", Ryou said. "I think Malik is alive".  
  
In surprise more than joy the dark dropped Pegasus and he sighed in relief as Bakura ran to Malik, "Malik wake up its me your lover Bakura; wake up so I can see your pretty eyes".  
  
Malik stirred and fluttered open his lilac eyes upon seeing himself chained the first thing he did was let out an ear-piercing scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love is bitter sweet!  
  
Chapter 8: Malik has returned  
  
"Why is he screaming"? Ryou asked as he cowered a little covering his ears.  
  
Pegasus was still choking for air, "Well wouldn't you scream if the first thing you saw was yourself chained in to a pod"?  
  
"You have a point", came Ryou's reply.  
  
Disappear outta here It was time to pay my due Never guessed that you be dressed In my clothes and my shoe  
  
You couldn't wait to move right in If I was you I'd been concerned There aint no way you're gonna win Bet you didn't count on my return  
  
Bakura walked up to the screaming Malik and kissed him passionately on the lips; at least this silenced the blonde Egyptian or at least muffled him. Parting from the kiss the dark saw only confusion upon Malik's face as if he had no idea why he had just been kissed and by a guy of all things.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME FOR YOU GAY FUCK"!! Malik was angry and confused he wanted answers, like why was he chained up naked and being kissed.  
  
"You.. Don't remember me? Malik I'm Bakura I'm the one you love", the white haired teen seemed distraught to be forgotten. But hadn't Pegasus warned him this might happen?  
  
Thought you were so tough You had it all under control Now nothings enough Gonna take back what you stole  
  
Give it up cos now I'm back!  
  
Yet deep down somewhere in Malik's sub-conscious there was a battle being fought a battle to remember who this guy was exactly, all he kept getting was jumbled images a scene of love-making, a woman with black hair and blue eyes, a speeding car before blackness.  
  
"How can I know who you are if I don't even know who I am"? He shook his head as if doing so would help jostle the shattered pieces in to something that would make sense, it didn't help he shut his lilac eyes tightly trying to put it all together. "Again I ask who are you"?  
  
Another blow to his already fragile heart Bakura backed up away from Malik clutching at his chest, holding back the depression that threatened to overwhelm him. "Please Malik I need you back by my side I can't go on without you that's why I had to bring you back".  
  
"Maybe if you had asked me for help I could have done something, since its my technology I know how to use it better than Pegasus", a new voice a cold voice and everyone turned to see a person who had the icy, cold blue eyes to match. Seto Kaiba head of Kaiba Corporation had managed to find his way to this supposedly secret room, and no one dared ask for an explanation not even the yami himself. Seto studied the machines and declared, "You're missing an extra piece you need a machine that will hold the three God cards".  
  
On my own all alone But this aint how the story ends Now I see those close to me They were just fair weather friends  
  
You suckered everyone in sight With promises that fooled them all You maybe top dog tonight The bigger they come the harder they fall  
  
"And it just so happens that you brought it with you", spat Bakura.  
  
Seto glared at the thief, "Not only did I bring the machine but I also brought the one who holds the cards". The tall figure stepped aside and from behind him stood Yami and Yugi, Yugi seemed a little nervous in the presence of Bakura which, is understandable Bakura had threatened his life. Upon seeing Yugi, Ryou flung himself in the shorter teen's arms and Yugi stroked Ryou's soft, white hair while holding his love close.  
  
"Ryou I'm glad you're safe and unharmed", whispered Yugi.  
  
"Hai I'm fine, my yami hasn't hurt me so I'm fine", Ryou sighed grateful to be back in Yugi's embrace.  
  
Everyone watched Seto set up a machine that had three card-shaped holes in it, when he had completed his task Yami stepped forward and placed the God cards in their respective places. They waited silently as the machines once again hummed in to life, this time the three God cards activated causing see-through images of Slypher The Sky Dragon, Obelisk The Tormentor and The Winged Dragon Of Ra to appear. The Egyptian Gods looked at Malik before flying towards him and sinking slowly in to his body, making the blonde youth scream in agony as he contorted in various ways due to pain. Fortunately he passed out and suffered no more as the remnants of the Gods passed in to naked form.  
  
Thought you were so tough You had it all under control Now nothings enough Gonna take back what you stole  
  
Give it up cos now I'm back! "KAIBA YOU BAKA LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID"!! Bakura exploded in fury at Seto.  
  
Seto merely smirked as Malik awoke again panting with aches and sweating badly, Malik looked around at all the people staring at him and one of them stood out more than most.  
  
"Bakura... Bakura... Why am I chained up? He asked. The tomb robber took out a key and unchained Malik and he fell in to Bakura's open arms purring slightly, the spirit held him gently as the blonde nuzzled in to the white haired teen's chest. "Malik forgive me I didn't mean to hit you and hurt you, I didn't mean to get you run over. How can you forgive me"?  
  
Thought you were so tough You had it all under control Now nothings enough Gonna take back what you stole  
  
Give it up cos now I'm back!  
  
"Ssshh I know you love me or you wouldn't have brought me back from the hell I had gone to, I forgive you Bakura just because I love you with all my heart and soul", Malik eased himself closer to his love completely forgetting that he was naked and surrounded by others.  
  
"Heh Malik I think we better get you home and dressed", blushed the dark. He threw a blanket over the naked boy and led him out of the group that had gathered.  
  
To be continued.. YAY Malik is back and with his memory ^_^ next chapter will be the last chapter, sorry this is short. 


End file.
